Do You Love Me?
by animegeek00
Summary: Modern AU. Ciel and Alois meet freshman year and have been best friends ever since. now that they are in college, will that friendship turn into more or will Alois' dreams be dashed? CielxAlois very suggestive themes because Alois.
1. Prologue

It was an ordinary day for our favorite bluenette, Ciel Phantomhive, waiting in his first period class for the bell to ring, passing the time by playing Professor Layton. He usually played it during class as he knew a lot of the material already. The teachers gave up awhile ago as his grades were perfect and his parents donated a lot to the school, being the owners of the infamous toy company, Funtom. Soon the bell rang, prompting Ciel to pause his game for the teacher's beginning spiel. He still wanted to give the teacher's some respect, can't make a bad impression your freshman year. His teacher, Miss Hopkins, walked in followed by a boy with platinum gold locks, icy blue eyes, and instead of wearing the standard uniform pants, he was wearing short shorts. The short shorts were paired with black thigh highs and heeled boots. The bluenette stared in disbelief that someone dressed like that could be going to this school.

"Morning students! Today I'm introducing our new transfer student, Alois Jim Macken Trancy. Please treat him well as he catches up. If you would please take a seat next to Mr. Phantomhive there." The blonde went and took the seat next to Ciel as Miss. Hopkins continued on talking about today's lesson.

"hi I'm Alois, what's your name, Mr. Phantomhive?"

"you just said it."

Alois giggled, "ahh, the smartass type I see. I meant your first name."

Ciel glanced at Alois and got a bit pink at how he looked good in his shorts, "probably because he looks so girly in them..," he thought. "it's Ciel. Now if you'll excuse me, the lesson is starting." He opened his ds again and continued playing Professor Layton.

"you know your supposed to be paying attention and taking notes right?" Alois looked over at him as he listened to the teacher.

"yea I know. I already know this stuff, plus the teachers don't care."

"alrighty then.."

Soon the bell rang as everyone fled to their next class. The blonde looked as Ciel left for his next class, "what an interestingly cute boy…. I'll need to keep an eye on him." He smirked as he headed out.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch as kids rushed out to eat and converse. Alois trudged out as he looked for the bluenette, seeing him reading under as he nibbled on his lunch. He walked over and sat next to him.

"hi Ciel! Whatcha reading?"

"Sherlock Holmes. May I ask why your sitting with me?" Ciel glanced at Alois as he continued to read.

"well I'm new here and don't have any friends. Everyone here is snotty, rude, and fake and you're the only one who I have seen that isn't any of those things. Plus you accept me even though I'm clearly different. I also feel like we have a lot in common, like video games and reading."

"I see…well you seem interesting too. I agree with you, I hate everyone here," Ciel set down his book and looked at Alois, trying not to stare at his shorts, "alright, I'll be your friend. Might be fun to finally have one."

"thank you Ciel! I'll be the bestest friend ever" Alois latched onto Ciel as he giggled.

"what the…..? Unhand me!"

"but your my friend, I wanna hug you"

"WELL GET OFF!" Ciel managed to push him off, being quite red in the face. He picked up his book and continued to read.

"hey Ciel, wheres your ds? Don't you always play it?"

"I finished the game I was playing so I'm reading. Why?" Ciel looked at him questioningly.

" well I've never had one or seen one in person before. I was wondering if I could look at it..?" Alois looked down a bit, believing he already knew Ciel would say no. Ciel thought as he began to pat the blondes head, "he sure can be cute….bloody hell did I just say that?!" Ciel shook his head then looked at Alois again, "sure why not?"

"really?!"

"yea. I don't see why not." Alois was more than overjoyed that he said yes. The blonde had heard many things about the bluenette from the other kids, how he was anti-social and a cold person to all. He was also very protective of his stuff. Alois couldn't believe that Ciel actually liked him.

Ciel took out his ds and handed it to Alois, "please be careful with it, alright?"

"yup!" he went back to reading as Alois fiddled with it, trying to figure it out. After a few minutes, Ciel heard a crack as he whipped his head towards Alois, seeing he had snapped his ds in two.

"what the bloody hell did you do, you git?!"

"well I was looking at it and trying to figure out how to get it on when I pushed back the top screen too far and it… well it snapped off. Im really sorry Ciel! I didn't know that could happen!" Alois looked down as he handed Ciel the pieces.

Ciel was beyond angry that he had trusted the blonde with his precious ds and now it was snapped in two. He was about to snap on the boy when he saw how guilty and sad he was. The Bluenette sighed as he calmed down, " its alright, I can always get a new one since my family is rich. You're lucky that the game data is saved on the cards, not the device. But, if you break my ds or anything else of mine, your dead. Be lucky like I actually like you…" Ciel rubbed his temple as the blonde smiled at him.

"you bet Ciel! I promise!"

"you're still a bloddy pollick."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello world im alive! as i said with my other story i am writing a cielxalois and i have finally finished typing the prologue. im somewhat into chapter 5 writing it. i hope all of you enjoy this and i will updae as soon as i can with school and everything else!**


	2. Years of Trouble

It is now closing on the bluenette's and blonde's final year of high school. They have had many adventures and such through the years. Alois, being the class clown-more like school clown, had caused much trouble, thus being named "the Blonde Menace" Of course he had to drag Ciel into many of his "adventures" earning days in detention.  
Luckily, Ciel's parents liked Alois greatly and didn't mind too much. They enjoyed having him over and that he had been able to break through the wall the bluenette had put up, making the small boy happy. Said parents even suspected that the blonde harbored feelings for the blue midget, which in fact he did. The Blonde's feelings first started right when they became friends, getting larger and larger as the years went on.

Currently, our duo are at Ciel's house, well mansion, playing the smash bros.

"haha Zelda is so kicking your ass!"

"oh really now? Because it looks like Robyn just kicked your ass!" Ciel then performed the final smash, beating the blonde.

"dammit! You wanker, I was so close! I shall get you back Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel smirked at Alois, "and how do you plan on doing that? You have never beaten me at smash brothers before."

Now it was Alois' turn to smirk, worrying Ciel a bit," Nerf Battle to the Death!" the blonde jumped up and ran out to where his stash of weapons and ammo were kept. Ciel laughed at his silliness, going to his personal stash.

Alois, who had been adopted by the Earl Trancy, soon being left in the care of his butler and maid after his "fathers" death, practically lived at the Phantomhives. After meeting Ciel at school, he left some of his clothes and other items at the mansion since he stayed there so often. He was kinda adopted by them, spending holidays and his birthday there. They even offered to let him live with them after high school!  
Back to our duo, over the years they had come up with many different games, always trying to out best each other. One of them happens to be "Nerf Battle to the Death." Both boys have quite different strategies with their supplies. Ciel has all of his ammo in one hidden stash and carries it all with him. Alois on the other hand keeps some with his guns, while the rest are scattered about the mansion, ready if he was ever stuck. And so, let the battle begin.

Ciel slowly stalked down the hall from his room, keeping his gun at the ready, passing his 2 butlers. The bluenette reached the staircase when he heard a giggle. Peering around the corner, orange darts started flying past his face. Pulling back and readying his gun, Ciel used a small mirror to see where Alois is. Ciel saw his target, coming out and starting to fire.

Alois grunted as a few darts hit him "dammit…gotta find a way to give him the slip." He waited till Ciel had stopped firing when he quickly bolted down the stairs, turning down a hall at the bottom.

"you wanker! Get back here so I can kick your ass!" Ciel screamed as he gave chase.

Alois giggled as came across the room he was looking for. He ran in and shut the door behind him, slipping through the other door to the next room. He then quietly waited for his bluenette friend to take the bait. Said bluenette was making his way down the hall, making it to the door Alois went through. "he makes this too easy…." He stepped in the find nothing. Starting to look around the room a bit, he heard a giggle and a click from the direction of the door. Ciel looked up to see Alois pointing two guns at him, another at his belt.

"hello Ciel, prepare to meet your doom."

"shit…."

Alois began firing rapidly, bombarding Ciel with bullet after bullet. Ciel stood there cursing as each one hit him, leaving a stinging in the spot. The blonde let loose all 3 of his guns on Ciel before falling on the floor laughing at all the bullets stuck on his face.

"it seems I have won Ciel."

"it seems you have. Good battle old friend."

Alois helped him up, laughing the whole way back to Ciel's room, along the way passing Ciel's parents. " hello Vincent, hello Rachel." "hello mother, hello father."

"hello boys. Have another fun round of nerf wars?" Rachel asks as she giggles at the sight of Ciel's face.

"yes we did! I came out victorious in this bout. Doesn't Ciel look lovely with the darts on his face?"

" yes he does. Better shape up soon son if your to be the head of the company." Vincent jokingly chuckled as he patted his back.

"yes well, we shall be off to bed then. Goodnight mother, father."

"goodnight Rachel and Vincent!"

"goodnight boys."

Ciel and Alois headed upstairs, beginning to get ready for bed. "that was really embarrassing….why must you do such things?" Ciel grumbled as he plopped onto his bed, Alois taking a seat next to him.

"because its oh so very fun my dear Ciel, plus you love me so you wont do anything anyway."

The bluenette formed a slight blush as he sat up, "do not say I love you and how do you know I wont do something you twat?"

" I don't, but you do love me. I am your favorite blonde."

"that is true…..well im going to sleep. Night Alois." He pulled the covers over himself as he got comfy.

"can I sleep with you tonight?"

"what, no! sleep in your own bed"

"please Ciel? The floor is cold and I want body heat."

"I said goodnight Alois.."

"fine… I love you too muffin!"

"piss off!"

* * *

 **A/N: hello humans I have returned. its summer break so I can type these out and post. I hope you enjoy this chapter as a few more should come hopefully soon if I don't get lazy**

 **that happens a lot...**

 **I should stop being so lazy...**

 **whatever hope ya'll enjoy your summers!**


End file.
